Christmas Wrapping
}} Christmas Wrapping es una canción navideña que es parte del albúm Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2 y es presentada por Brittany en el episodio . Contexto de la canción En el episodio , esta canción es cantada por Brittany y acompañada en baile por las Cheerios junto con Mike y Tina, además de Santana durante The Glee Holiday Spectacular. Letra Bah, humbug! No, that´s too strong 'Cause it is my favorite holiday But all this year's been a busy blur Don´t think I have the energy To add to my already mad rush Just 'cause it´s 'tis the season. The perfect gift for me would be Completions and connections left from Last year, ski shop, encounter, most interesting. Had his number but never the time Most of '81 passed along those lines. So deck those halls, trim those trees Raise up cups of Christmas cheer, I just need to catch my breath, Christmas by myself this year. Calendar picture, frozen landscape, Chilled this room for twenty-four days, Evergreens, sparkling snow Get this winter over with! Flashback to springtime, saw him again, Would've been good to go for lunch, couldn´t agree when we were both free, We tried, we said we'd keep in touch. Didn´t, of course, 'til summertime, Out to the beach to his boat, could I join him? No, this time it was me, Sunburn in the third degree. Now the calendar's just one page and, of course, I am excited Tonight's the night, but I´ve set my mind Not to do too much about it. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I´ll miss this one this year. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I´ll miss this one this year. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I´ll miss this one this year. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I´ll miss this one this year. A&P has provided me With the world's smallest turkey Already in the oven, nice and hot Oh damn! Guess what I forgot? So on with the boots, back out in the snow To the only all-night grocery, When what to my wondering eyes should appear In the line is that guy I´ve been chasing all year! "I'm spending this one alone", he said. "Need a break; this year's been crazy." I said, "Me too, but why are you? You mean you forgot cranberries too?" Then suddenly we laughed and laughed Caught on to what was happening That Christmas magic's brought this tale To a very happy ending! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn´t miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn´t miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn´t miss this one this year! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Couldn´t miss this one this year! Imágen de Portada del Sencillo 300px Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Extraordinary Merry Christmas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:The Glee Holiday Spectacular Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de The Waitresses Categoría:Canciones Navideñas